


I should’ve stayed sleeping

by ash_0201 (orphan_account)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ash_0201





	I should’ve stayed sleeping

The words are all I hear in my head

‘Leave it behind for such an act’

They tear into me like the dagger that teared into a Montague.

They haunt me like the human who has a guilty conscience.

The world around seems to start collapse just it said it was going to in 2012.

I feel different. As if something was ripped away.

And it hurts.

But I can’t bring myself to let you go cause I have you in the deepest part of my heart—


End file.
